Restless Soul
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: “I’ll find a way to come back to ya, Jack…” she whispered fiercely through blood stained lips. “Even if it’s in another lifetime…” JOC
1. Revelation in a Dream

**Restless Soul**

**Rating**: T... For now...

**Summary**: "I'll find a way to come back to ya, Jack…" she whispered fiercely through blood stained lips. "Even if it's in another lifetime…"

**Author's Note**: This story is going to have many twists and turns. Just follow along, and things will hopefully start to make sense. This isn't a kind of story where a fan goes back in time and drives Jack Sparrow insane. FAR from it! In this world, that movie never even existed. Now read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Revelation in a Dream

* * *

_"Love never dies a natural death..."---_ Anais Nin

* * *

The living room was a disaster area. Ice cream cartons, cheeto bags, Pepsi cans, and a number of empty DVD cases littered the already filthy floor. Amid this unsightly mess was a mountain of dirty tissues sitting next to a zombie-like creature named Maggie. The young woman's face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. She was clinging to a chocolate bar while her eyes and mind were captured with the movie playing before her. The room was dark, save for the flashing lights of the television, and this was just the way she wanted things. Maggie was a woman. And if anyone knows anything about women, they could tell you that Maggie was most certainly depressed. Thankfully, her dear friend Lauren had come to rescue her.

"Oh…my…god…" came the voice of Lauren Henderson from the now-open doorway.

"Hi," came a weak voice from within the dark cell.

Lauren sighed loudly and switched the light on. If she hadn't been so hell-bent on saving Maggie, she might have laughed at the sight of her friend writhing painfully about on the couch, trying to escape the dreadful light.

"Damn you!" she shrieked from between the couch cushions.

Lauren shut the door and carefully made her way through the mess that was Maggie's apartment. She picked up the remote control and paused _Casablanca_.

"Girl, you have got to get over this thing," she bluntly stated.

Maggie didn't reply, just kept her head buried in the couch.

"Danny was a jerk. You should be happy he's gone!" she offered.

There was a muffled noise coming from Maggie at this point.

"Wha--?"

" I **said**…. I know he was a jerk… I just wish it didn't have to end this way."

Lauren watched carefully as the death-like creature (formally known as Margaret Jones) sat up to address her properly. She really did look awful.

"Well, you should do something to take your mind off of him then… Instead of sitting around watching love stories."

Maggie just shrugged, eyeing the large stack of rented videos. Lauren followed her gaze and laughed. "How many more did you get?" she asked, walking over to take a peak. She flipped through the cases, reading them aloud, " Return to Me, My Fair Lady, A Walk to Remember, Ever After… wait… Kill Bill?"

Maggie nodded. " Yeah… I like to pretend Bill is Danny."

"Hey… that's not a bad idea, actually…"

Lauren set the movies down and turned to her friend.

"Look, you know I love you and I want to help you, right?"

Maggie smiled weakly. "I know, hun… I'm sorry I'm not taking this break-up very well…"

Lauren continued, "I talked to my dad, and he's getting us some tickets for the week. We're going on a cruise!"

Maggie's eyebrows furrowed. "A what?"

"A cruise! We're going to the Caribbean!" she squealed. Lauren then proceeded to bounce up and down in her seat, trying to express her enthusiasm. When her friend didn't return the gusto, she stopped. "Did you not hear me correctly or something?" she asked.

"No… I heard you… I just…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze grew distant.

"What? You busy this week or something?"

Maggie shook her head. "No… the water… I'm scared of it."

Lauren slapped her forehead. "Geez, girl! There is nothing to be worried about! We'll have a great time, I promise! Now I'm going to leave and make arrangements. You clean this place up and get packed! We're leaving tomorrow night!"

Without another word, Lauren left the apartment.

Maggie remained on the couch for a few more minutes, letting the words of her friend sink into her brain. "Cruise?" she asked softly. "Why not a road trip?"

She glanced around the room, noticing just how messy it was and groaned. Maybe she could put off cleaning until after she got back…

A grin spread over her lips as she un-paused the movie and nestled back into her comfy couch.

* * *

The next two days were very stressful for Maggie. Not only was she terrified of the water, she was terrified of flying as well, and their very turbulent flight to Puerto Rico did nothing to calm her already rattled nerves. It wasn't until they had reached the safeness of ground that she proceeded to kiss it. 

A couple hours later, and they were at the loading dock, staring out at the vast blue sea before them.

"Isn't it just beautiful Mags?" Lauren asked breathlessly, setting her luggage down.

Maggie didn't respond. She was too enraptured by her surroundings. _Something about this place_, She thought. _It's almost familiar…_

Lauren broke her thoughts by placing a hand on Maggie's arm. "Are you ready to board?"

Margaret Jonesgave one last look towards the horizon and nodded. "Yeah… I guess so…"

* * *

_A gunshot rattled the air as a single bullet traveled mercilessly towards the young man's body. A woman's scream pierced the air next, and her delicate form came between the bullet and its intended target. Moments passed, moments that seemed like ages. The culprit vanished, the young man ran towards her, and the earth seemingly stood still. A moment later, when the girl's body registered what had happened, she slumped forward, falling into the arms of the man she'd just saved._

_"Sarah!" he yelled fiercely. "Ya bloody woman! Why the 'ell did ya do that?" He scooped her into his lap and surveyed the damage done to her. She didn't need to see her wound to know her time on Earth was quickly fading._

_"Jack," she whispered, causing him to make eye contact with her. " I love you, Jack…"_

_The young Jack Sparrow felt tears rising to his eyes, he pressed a bloody flinger to her lips to silence her. "Sarah, luv, ye'll be alright… we'll get help… jist stay awake, luv---"_

_"I'll find a way to come back to ya, Jack…" she whispered fiercely through blood stained lips. "Even if it's in another lifetime…"_

_A soft smile twisted the ends of the young girls lips as she stared up into the dark eyes of her lover. Another moment passed, and the lights in her eyes were gone._

_"Sarah?" The man lifted the woman's head. " Sarah!" He shook her hard and felt waves of pain rush over him. Another "Sarah!" sounded in the air before sobbing ensued._

* * *

Maggie's eyes popped open. 

_What the **hell** kind of dream was that?_

She groaned, trying not to wake her friend on the other side of the room, and crawled out of bed. She stumbled towards the bathroom and turned on the light.

_Damn lights… Why so bright all the time?_

She shuffled her way over to the toilet but stopped when she got a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Her face paled as she neared the sink, staring intently at her face.

She slowly lifted a hand to her lips, confirming that what she saw _was_ real. Maggie's lips were stained with blood.

* * *

**A/N:**

GASP! What could this MEAN! I hope there's a rocket scientist in the house!

Alright, I'll update again soon! Until then, my lovely readers, REVIEW!


	2. Voodoo At Work

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Voodoo At Work

* * *

_"Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't."—Brett Butler_

* * *

Two days later, Maggie and Lauren found themselves on the beach of an exotic Caribbean island.

"Can you imagine living here?" Lauren asked, picking up a seashell and pocketing it.

Maggie grinned. "Yeah… it would have sucked being stranded here alone, though."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You watch too many movies."

The other girl only shrugged and continued to squish the wet sand between her toes. Maggie was dressed in her favorite pair of khaki shorts and a very worn out black tank top. Her long dark brown hair was piled on top of her head in a messy not. Her fingernails were polished a dark purple and beginning to chip. Her black flip flops had been used on many occasion and looked as though they were about to rip at any moment. In short, Maggie looked as she always did, a beautiful mess.

She looked out at the clear blue water and smiled softly. The island truly was a beautiful place. The warm weather, the white sand, the crystal sea… It all seemed too amazing to exist, and Maggie found herself quickly falling in love with it.

"Oh my god! Maggie!" Lauren shouted a few yards away. She was squatting in the sand, holding something she had just discovered.

_She's like a freakin' Lara Croft_, Maggie thought with a smile.

Margaret Jones shuffled over to her blonde companion and stopped abruptly when she saw what she was holding. Lauren was holding a very old locket. "What is that?" Maggie gasped, stepping closer to get a better view. Lauren handed the piece of jewelry to her. "It's broken," she stated sadly. "Probably not worth anything either. You can have it if you want…"

Maggie nodded, flipping the rusted heart over in her hand. "Wait, there's an engraving," Maggie said, softly scratching at the black gunk and rust that had filled in the lettering. A moment later and the word was exposed. As Margaret read it, her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

Lauren leaned in and read the locket, "Sarah." She looked at Maggie and grinned. "Cute! Wouldn't that have been creepy if it said Margaret?"

Maggie gulped, raising her eyes to the ocean before her. "Yeah… creepy…"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The rest of their day was fairly normal. Maggie had managed to push the incident aside as a coincidence and thought nothing more of it. That is of course until they came upon a small community on one of their many stops to the tropical islands. Margaret and Lauren were not so interested with the tourist traps and attractions as they were with the culture they were surrounded by.

" We should head into the heart of the town." Maggie said, pulling her friend up the old cobblestone path and past a man carrying necklaces he was trying to sell. A short while later they found themselves in a rather rundown part of the island.

"Yeah, great idea Mags." Lauren huffed sarcastically. She was becoming very uncomfortable under the gazes of the locals peering from their windows. " Are you trying to get us killed?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, and upon doing so she rested her green orbs on a small mysterious shack. With little examination she discovered that there were shrunken heads hanging outside the door with an old and rickety faded sign hanging on one of its rusted hinges. The sign read, Voodoo Dalma. Something about that place beckoned to her. "How cool is that?" She whispered, walking towards the store.

Lauren turned from her defensive stares at the locals to find that her friend had disappeared into the tiny local shop. Her eyes narrowed in frustration and she ultimately ended up following her friend inside.

Once inside, she was hit with a strong smell of dirt. The place was dark, lit only by candles. The walls were lined with shelves filled with jars and random curious objects. From the ceiling hung empty cages covered in cobwebs, and she was surprised to find a monkey hanging by a rope watching her absorb all of her surroundings. With a startling screech he dropped to the floor and scrambled into the back room.

" I hear ya, Jack!" A woman called from the hidden area of the tiny store. A few moments later, a strangely dressed woman with long dark dreadlocks entered into view. "Wat is it you be looking for?" She asked kindly, eyeing Lauren. She hadn't noticed Maggie standing on the other end of the store, fingering a skull.

"Um," Lauren began nervously. This woman was beyond intimidating with her dark haunting eyes. " I-I just followed my friend in, actually."

The woman's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. "Yer friend?" She turned slightly to see Maggie almost drop the skull she was holding and quickly try to replace it in hopes nobody was watching. When she turned to the other two women she blushed upon realizing the scene she had just enacted.

"Oh!" Maggie started. "Sorry, I was just…looking around. I hope that's okay?"

The shopkeeper hesitated for a moment and didn't reply. She only stared with what looked like a smirk turning the edges of her black stained lips upward. She took a couple steps toward Maggie and stopped, dropping her gaze to the front pocket of Maggie's jeans. The mysterious smirk turned into a wide grin. "He be waitin' fer ya." She said, locking eyes with Margaret.

Maggie gave Lauren a questioning look before turning to the woman. " I'm sorry, who is…waiting?"

The woman could only laugh as she grabbed Maggie by the wrist and pulled her into the back room. "Jack is waitin!" She pronounced, reaching for a jar of sea water. Maggie gulped. Recent events were beginning to make her think she was going insane. "Jack? You mean the monkey?" she asked hopefully. Surely, this woman couldn't know of the dream she had endured only recently. The woman slammed some strange plant against the table and shot a look at the disgruntled customer. "NO," she demanded. " Not de monkey. I be talkin bout de man ye love."

Lauren produced a snort from the doorway. It was typical that a local resident would try and trick a tourist into a fortune telling, one that would cost a pretty penny in the end. "I think we should be going, Miss. I don't think you have the right person." She walked forward and reached for Maggie's arm, but suddenly stood still. Completely still. Maggie suddenly realized that Lauren wasn't breathing or blinking. It was as if she were frozen in place.

"What did you do to her?" She shrieked, snapping her fingers in front of Lauren's face. "What did you do?" she demanded, turning to the woman.

The mysterious woman did not look up from her ministrations. The plant she had been holding was now ground up into a fine green powder. She then proceeded to dump the powder into the jar of seawater. "Give me de locket." She said, holding her hand out to Maggie.

Maggie looked at her incredulously. "What? No! I want you to fix what you did!" She exclaimed, turning back to her friend.

"She will be fine, Sarah, just do what I say!"

Maggie's heart began to race. Surely this couldn't really be happening. "Am I dreaming?" she muttered to herself. She slowly turned back to the woman who was now walking towards her with a dark and knowing smile. "De locket?" She asked.

Maggie reluctantly reached into the front pocket of her pants and produced the item. The woman held the jar out to her, indicating that she wanted Margaret to place it inside. Maggie hesitated for a second, but then let it drop into the water with a soft plunk.

The woman turned her back to Maggie and began speaking in a language that she had never heard before. "Are you going to help my friend?" She asked, wondering what on earth was going on.

The woman whipped around quickly. " Drink," she ordered, handing her the jar.

"But my friend?" she replied urgently. "Don't you understand what's happened to her? She's frozen! Look at her!"

The woman sighed and shoved the jar into Maggie's hands. "All will be well if ye drink."

Maggie highly doubted that this was in fact the truth, but she would do anything to get onto the path of helping Lauren, even if it meant humoring the crazy woman for a moment. Margaret sighed and brought the jar to her lips and took a sip. An intense wave of tangy salt hit her taste buds. She puckered her lips and lowered the jar.

"I can't drink this! It's disgusting!"

The woman only looked at her and smiled. Somehow Maggie didn't think that was a good thing. "So…what's supposed to happen?" Maggie asked, glancing between the shopkeeper and her friend. "Is this going to help Lauren?"

The woman shook her head. "No, but ye might want a pillow," she replied with a smile.

Before Margaret could scrunch her face in confusion, she found herself feeling sucked downward in a speed that seemed to be unearthly. Her heart seized for a moment and the world went black. The hard heavy beats of Maggie's heart were the only sound to be heard pulsing through her head. A moment later and a swift wave of boisterous noise and bright light shot through the air, just as Maggie fell backward against the earth, slamming her head onto a very hard rock. It wasn't more than a moment later that darkness overcame her again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well folks, that is all I have for you today! Reviews would be much coveted, if you catch me drift! Arr. lol.


	3. Between Past and Present

**Chapter 3**

Between Past and Present

* * *

" Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than one's self is real."

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but the way her body was positioned and the amount of waves of pain that kept producing from her brain was indication enough that she needed to wake up. Slowly, Maggie squinted her eyes, begrudgingly allowing the sun to lighten her hazy world.

_Did I get drunk last night?_

She rolled onto her back and peered at the ceiling with a slight grimace. As she tried to put the pieces of last night together, a sinking feeling began to form in her stomach.

_The voodoo shop!_

She sat upright with a bolt of energy. Her eyes took in the room quickly as panic began to rise within her.

_Where the hell am I?!_

The room she was in was small. The bed was covered in red linen with a small table beside it. On top of the table was a large jug of what must have been alcohol with two old fashioned pewter cups. There was a chair in the corner that had her clothes resting on it.

_More importantly what the __**hell**__ am I wearing?!_

She looked down and could only describe what she was wearing as a practical joke. She looked like a floozy bar whore currently portrayed in movies. There was no way a green and black striped corset with petticoats and a frilly skirt could ever remain on her curvaceous body.

_Is this why I can't breathe properly?!_

Maggie reached behind her in a desperate attempt to unhook the back of her "death trap", but was interrupted by a knock on her door. Margaret's heart stopped and her eyeballs once again did their humorous enlargement. The doorknob turned and an older lady in old-fashioned clothing stepped inside.

" I see ye be awake, lass."

Maggie only blinked in reply.

" Hmm. A mute, eh? No worry. The gents don't pay to be talked to," she informed her with a witch like cackle. " Now let's get ye up and ready to turn some tricks for me customers. I keep seventy percent of yer earnin's and the rest is yers. When yer debt is paid off for stayin' in me lovely abode, ye can leave. It might take a while though."

_What is this crazy lady trying to tell me?! I sleep in her bed and I have to prostitute myself to pay her back!? Bitch, please!_

The older lady walked over to the modest window and peered out. The sun was already beginning to sink, which meant business was about to rise. She shut the curtains and turned to Maggie with a snaggle tooth grin.

" Let's git ye ready, pet. I 'ave just the customer fer ye. He's a regular, and very kind. The girls all fight over him. He's a decent lay, too!" She then cackled again, which sent a shiver down Maggie's spine.

She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She'd just have to escape as soon as the crazy old bitch left the room.

" Ye really are a pretty one, girly." The old lady said, messing with the knot of hair on Maggie's head. " I bet ye will get some nice tips from the gents!"

A few unbearable moments later, Maggie found herself alone in the humble room.

_About bloody time!_

She stood up and proceeded to the door. It was locked. Her eyebrows rose in shock.

_That bitch locked me in!!_

Maggie huffed loudly and stomped over to the window, grumbling profanities under her breath. The window wasn't even the kind you could open. She glanced around the room for a hard object and rested her eyes on the jug of alcohol.

_Time to vandalize!_ She thought with a smirk.

She quickly crossed the room and picked it up. She weighed it in her hands and knew it would work nicely to break the window. Before she could complete her mission, however, she was interrupted once again by the door unlocking and opening.

Within an instant, a large burly looking man with what looked like an old-fashioned British uniform and dusty white wig entered the room. He reeked of liquor and his face was flushed.

" 'ello, gorgeous!" He slurred. " 'ow bout ye help me take these drawers off?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as he laughed at his own pathetic joke. She shrugged and took two paces towards him and brought the jug down over his head. The funny looking man now lay unconscious at her feet.

_Well that worked nicely._

She wiped her hands off on her dress and opened the door. She peered down the hallway and saw her captor entering another room. Without another moment's hesitation, Maggie made a break for it. She was down the stairs and almost out the door, when – **CRASH**!

" Bloody 'ell, WOMAN! Ye almost spilled me RUM!!"

Maggie looked up from her unladylike position on the ground and saw a dark figure of a person glaring down at her.

_That voice…_

" Watch where yer walkin next time!" He said at last. He stumbled over her and into the house of ill repute.

Maggie remained on the ground, still shaken by her collision. It was in that instant, however, that she was shocked beyond belief. The girls in the house obviously knew this man very well, for they were all crooning and calling him. The name is what caught her complete attention.

" It's Jack!!!"

She then heard him mumble something about being Captain or something, and was then dragged off to another room by two very well endowed wenches.

A lump was in her throat and her palms began to sweat.

_This is it. This is why I'm here. It's that man._

She sighed and shakily rose to her feet. There was no way she was going to service him or anything, but she wanted to find out more. Maybe he wasn't the same Jack from her dreams. Maggie didn't get a very good look though, so she thought she'd sneak back in and take a quick look.

A few wrong doors later, and she found the one she was looking for. She could hear him speaking on the other side.

_More like slurring. I can't believe I'm even playing along with all of this… It's obviously not real. It's just another dream…._

Margaret pressed her ear to the door anyway and listened. She strained and heard something about him looking for a new crew. He was going to take a voyage or something. Her eyes lit up.

_This is it! This is what I have to do!_

She realized in that moment that she was in the past, and women were only used for a few things, and sailing was not one of them.

_Crap._

Maggie thought quickly and walked into the room next to Jack's. Ignoring the throws of drunken passion being enacted before her, she managed to grab the clothes on the ground and leave without being noticed.

_I'll just have to disguise myself until I know what's going on. Maybe I can reveal myself to him later._

Margaret then pulled her skirts up around her waist while she put the dirty brown pants on. They were a bit large, so she stuffed the skirt down into the legs for extra cushion. A long shirt and vest was next, followed by a three-point hat. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked down at herself in admiration. Thanks to the corset her large bosom was squashed, and the vest covered up what was remaining of her girlish figure.

_Now I wait._

Maggie sat outside the establishment and stared up at the sky. The stars were much brighter than she was used to, and she found it almost frightening.

_If this isn't a dream… I hope I can make it home soon._ She thought sadly. All her life she had dreamed of having her own romantic adventure. It seemed, though, that her adventure was turning out to be much different.

_I hope this Jack character isn't as much of a fool as he appears to be._

And with that thought, she tipped her hat down over her eyes and rested until morning.

* * *

Yay! An update! :-) Leave a review and give this busy author some ideas of what u might like to see happen later on. Help is always appreciated! Thanks for the reviews! They lift my heart and make me feel invincible! MWA HA HA... ahem... okay not so much. Ha ha...


End file.
